


Night at the Bar

by Yasuo



Category: League of Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuo/pseuds/Yasuo
Summary: || Just a simple 'sample' of my writing, as the character 'Shauna Vayne'. ||





	Night at the Bar

Shauna opened the door of the Inn with a quick movement of her wrist she easily slung the door back; a soft thud of the door handle onto the back of the Inn's walls could hardly be heard under the ambiance of the room; loud people, all types of conversation going on.. Shauna making a quick observation of the room; noting the creatures that the woman would of been more than glad to take the time out of her day to purge of this very inn.. But the overwhelming amount of them; followed by the fact that this very place was meant for peace upon all groups of varying people.. 

A huff coming out from her as Vayne observed over the people of the inn for only a second longer.. Her eyes closing from behind the shades for a few mere seconds before Shauna decided to head her way towards the bar.. Seeing that few people were seated at the stools; and the few there were seemingly.. Mostly human. Keeping her eyes locked onto a seat of the bar; she took her time to walk there- but make no mistake, it was a bee-line straight to the seat. Shauna hardly having the time, or want to talk with the large population of.. Certain beings of this inn. In the back of her mind Shauna was counting the soft clicks of her heels onto the floor.... "Click... Click... Click.." 

Eventually, Shauna arrived close to the bar table- noticing one minor man that was just about to sit down into that seat- making the woman's eyes narrow as he was stepping up straight towards it; from under those shades a clear annoyance was struck in her eyes, at that man. A slight smirk curling up onto the corners of Vayne's lips as she chuckled softly to herself, before picking up the speed within her steps- directly towards the seat Shauna had her eyes locked onto the entire way; not daring to let someone else steal the seat right out from in front of her. Shauna's quick three steps forward were smooth; and fast. Making it clear that she was headed to that seat. Her heels making three, precise- harsh taps onto the floor. "Click, Click-Click." A smooth turn of her hips just as that man was about to take his seat.. Nearly shoving him out of the way as Shauna seated herself upon the velvet red cushion. Not even acknowledging the man that surely had a snark on his face- possibly even a few words thrown at the woman. 

Shauna only rolled her eyes from behind the shades. And leaned forward onto the bar table, tapping her fingers along the assumedly oak wood for a few long seconds.. Waiting on the bartender to approach the woman. Slow, long taps of her fingers going onto the table as he tended to the few others at the table.. Letting out a long huff from within her chest as she shrugged it off. One hand sliding down towards her pocket; grabbing out a match box. Swiftly pulling up that hand holding the matchbox, and removing one match from it.. Settling her match box upon the table as one hand dug into her other pocket; looking for the cigar she had stored inside of it. 

A little chuckle coming from her as Shauna fished out that cigar. Pulling it out from her pocket with a little grin as Vayne pushed it up onto her lips.. Closing her teeth onto it a bit as the woman used her left hand to hold up the matchbox; and the right hand to grab that match; and give her wrist three smooth.. Lightening fast strokes of the coal-covered tip onto the side of the matchbox. Sparking a flame the second stroke- but properly setting afire on the third stroke. The right hand holding that match raised up towards her mouth; slowly setting the cigarette between her lips ablaze. 

Slowly, Shauna took a deep inhale of the cigar stuck between her lips, loosening up her teeths hold on it as she let the smoke fill up into her lungs.. The woman's eyes locked onto the flame that slowly dulled out... Watching the flame from behind her shades as the red shades reflected it, letting anyone see behind them.. Until it the flame faded off into a smoke.. As the smoke slowly flowed up into the air Vayne would pulled the cigar from her lips; holding the smoke in her chest for a while longer.. Allowing it to burn in her chest for a few more seconds; before letting it blow cascade out from her lips, holding her dry lips ajared as the smoke flowed out from her lips.. A soft smell of cherry being filled into the air around her as she savored the taste of artificial taste of cherry as she relaxed up against the bartable.

**Author's Note:**

> I may be willing to add onto this, if anyone is ever interested..?


End file.
